


Chapter 4: The Sorting

by SarahAimee



Series: Teen Wolf Goes To Hogwarts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hufflepuff, Ministry of Magic, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, lydia and danny friendship, mentions of the last war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahAimee/pseuds/SarahAimee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the sorting goes, from Lydia Martin's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 4: The Sorting

Lydia looked over her future classmates shrewdly as Professor McGonagall closed the doors behind her. They all looked positively terrified, but she couldn’t for the life of her figure out why. Being the centre of attention was her thing, so she had no issue with walking out in front of the entire school population. She also knew exactly how the sorting works, thanks to her mother explaining it to her weeks ago. All she had to do was not trip over on her way up to the stool, and the hat would place her in Slytherin. Her family was a legacy family, they were one of the few remaining pureblood families in Britain and they had all been in Slytherin for generations on both sides.

She was checking her (flawless, of course) makeup in her pocket mirror when she heard the annoying voice of the boy from the train ‘whispering’ to his friend about Durmstrang. Resisting the urge to scoff (‘it’s not _ladylike,_ Lydia’), she snapped the mirror closed and turned to him. As much as her family prided themselves on their pureblood heritage, she had been brought up to not speak ill of those with lesser blood. They couldn’t help who their parents were, and if they had enough magic in their blood to hold a wand then she would tolerate them until they did something to irk her, something like talking about muggleborns in a derogatory way. _Especially_ when any one of these children could be muggleborns. Not that she would ever admit it out loud, but muggleborns were often some of the greatest witches and wizards of their age groups, because they worked that much harder than those who grew up around magic. So hearing this foreigner talking about them as though they were lesser people made her skin crawl, especially when she saw four of the children in the room flinch at his words. She had, of course, picked out the muggleborns as soon as the boats took off from the shore.

“Honestly, they’ll let anyone in these days,” she said, giving him and his friend a cursory glance over, “What is that accent, anyway? Polish?” She knew, of course, exactly who he was. Her mother was a healer at St. Mungos and she had seen the boy around the hospital a few times over the last few years with his father. She felt Danny’s hand on her lower back and barely held in a wince, realising how he would have taken her words.

Danny’s father had been an Auror with the American Ministry of Magic, one of their best, and he had lost his life in the fight against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Danny and his mother had stayed in Britain after the war ended, moving in to the house down the road from hers. She turned back to face him and spoke in her softest voice possible, “you know I didn’t mean it like that, Danny. Didn’t you hear what he said? We just fought a war because people thought like that.” Oh, she was just making this worse for herself! Why couldn’t she ever say the right thing?   
“It’s fine, Lyds, calm down. I know you didn’t mean anything by it. Let’s just hope neither of us have him in our house, ok?” Danny was the best friend she could hope for, she really didn’t deserve him. She was cut off from answering by Professor McGonagall re-entering the room and ushering them all forward.

 

They were standing at the back of the group, and she was maybe starting to get a little bit nervous. Linda _Chaddesley_ was sorted into _Hufflepuff_. She was the most sly girl Lydia knew, and she was put in _Hufflepuff??_ She felt Danny squeeze her hand as they nervously awaited their turn to be sorted, though you would never tell from looking at her that she was anything less than cool, calm and collected.

 

* * *

 

“Martin, Lydia” was called and she felt her heart start to thump in her chest. Letting go of her best friend’s hand, she strutted her way up to the stool. When in doubt, fake it.

“Another Martin, I see,” the hat spoke into her mind. She knew it was coming, but still marvelled at the level of magic that must have gone into creating such an artefact. “Ah, such an inquisitive young mind, I see. You are quite brilliant, indeed, but also quite cunning. You don’t let anyone know how smart you are unless it suits you. And fiercely loyal to your friends as well, yet not stupid in your bravery. Definitely not Griffindor, then.”

“Of course not,” she muttered back, “didn’t you just say that I was brilliant? I’m not stupidly reckless. Can’t you just hurry up and put me in Slytherin, already?”

“Hush, child. There is no need for impertinence,” the hat replied, and how did it do that? Her mind was running through all of the textbooks she had read in her father’s library, theorising what spells were used in animating the old hat. She didn’t realise that she was muttering a running commentary on her thoughts until a chuckle in her ear brought her out of her thought. Wait, how long had she been sitting here for? Had the hat already called out her house? Oh gods, she had not even been here one night and she was already a laughing stock, she was sure of it!

“Relax, I am still deciding. You have not been here too long. There are others in this hall who I took longer to sort. There’s two choices which would suit you. You would be perfect in both Ravenclaw and Slytherin, but my choice for you is clear. You will do great things in … SLYTHERIN!”

The last word was shouted to the entire hall and she took a moment to collect herself as she fixed her hair before primly jumping down from the stool and arching a perfectly shaped eyebrow at the staring eyes of her new housemates. Once they had started applauding their new acquisition (honestly, what took them so long?), she smirked and made her way over to her new table, sitting at the end of the table next to a masculine looking girl who she remembered was called Miles. Danny would be up soon, and she couldn’t wait to see what house she got in. Hopefully they would both be in Slytherin, but she would remain loyal to him no matter what house he was sorted into.


End file.
